


Linguistics

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabblefix prompt, "city."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistics

Everything is green in Midgar. Light sometimes starts as pink, orange, yellow – cursive words in neon advertising weapons and sex – but it all swirls together in a greenish glow.

Reno isn’t good at reading, and forget about script. When he’d go looking for those same things in the shop windows – weapons and sex – he’s always relied on the shapes to show him the way.

The glowing, neon silhouettes of breasts and guns: two-dimensional, flickering, enticing. Reno himself often feels flat, like paper without words, comprehensible only as a symbol for violence.

Reno is a glyph: red and black and blue.


End file.
